Only Ninety One Days
by coolstorybrah26
Summary: "Who knows, you might fall in love!" Cat and Robbie, the happy couple, decide to invite their friends to a trip in Paris! Yet not everyone knows each other - problem? Well, tension is thick, jealousy is created, murdering tendencies do become an issue. Emotions are high, so how will a trip in the City of Love bode well for the gang? JadexBeck CatxRobbie and a few little surprises!
1. Manipulative Munchkins

**A.N: Hey guys! So, how's everyone taken the news of how Victorious was cancelled? I for one who just found this out (I live on an island) have been crying bucket loads. I've been thinking up scenarios for possible Season . . . Five is it? Yeah, Season Five, and I must tell you they're ****_dramatic_****. I mean in one of them I think the gang found out Robbie was a drag queen and Andre was having an affair with Michelle Obama. Not pretty. Anyway, this is my take on Victorious AU, where they gang doesn't know everyone, or they don't know them well enough. Beck and Jade aren't - *imagine tear splashed pages as you read this* - together at the start, but just wait and see. If I was Dan Schneider I so would have made this into a spin-off movie or something cause I really love where this is going. That sounds like I'm bragging, but honestly I'm not. I just really like the plotline for it, my writing, isn't really that good. Ooh, by the way, I need to warn you I'm British, so sorry if I don't do you Americans justice with currency, grades, terms etcetera, etcetera. Please review, negative or positive I don't mind. Any advice would be welcome! Thank you!**

"No!"  
The bubbly little red-head jumped up and down, her large hazel eyes filled with innocence and pleading. She pouted, causing the fair-skinned girl beside her to groan. The contrast between the two was very evident, with the smaller girl wearing light pinks and baby blues, her skin bronzed and smooth, complimented by a glittery lipgloss. Her firetruck red hair simply highlighted her unique and giggly persona. Her friend however, was the exact opposite. She wore heavy eyeliner, bringing out her pair of intense turquoise eyes. Her hair was smooth and dark like a raven, with bunches of bright green curls mingled in. Everything she wore was flattering, yet rather toned-down gothic. The pair were quite peculiar to see beside each other, talking and behaving like best friends, which was exactly what they were. Best friends. Ever since kindergarten, the two girls had hit off perfectly. It was sweet, in a rather cliché way; the bipolar eccentric and the rebellious badgirl forming an impossible friendship in unlikely circumstances. But with Jade West and Cat Valentine, nothing was predictable.  
"Pretty, pretty please!"  
"I've told you a million time I'm not coming!"  
"But Paris won't be the same without you Jade!"  
"Is Robbie coming?"  
"Yes."  
"Then can't you just go with him?"  
"No I want my best friend with me!"  
"But you'll just be off cannodling with Robbie most the time!"  
"Well it is the City of Love! And he's my boyfriend!"  
"I refuse to be a third wheeler!"  
"But there's going to be other people!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Robbie said I could bring you if he can bring his friend! Who knows, you might fall in love!"  
"No, no, no! I'm not hooking up with any of Robbie's friends! That thought actually makes me throw up in my mouth."  
"Ah, please Jade!"  
"No Cat!"  
"You can bring a friend too, then!"  
"Any friend?"  
"Any! Just not Mickey, his face tattoo scares me. Why have tears permanently inked onto your face! Its not normal!"  
"I could bring Andre."  
"So you're coming!"  
"Nope."  
The irriatated red-head whined, a cute little noise, that sounded like a lonely puppy's. She clutched hold of Jade's arm, and shook it, begging as her friend moaned. When she realised that Jade wasn't going to give in, Cat instagated another idea. She crawled to sit on the wooden floor, and looked up at her friend. Jade gave her a threatening look, shaking her head slowly. Cat smugly grinned, then wrapped her arms and legs round her, clinging for dear life. Jade tried to raise her leg in an attempt to get rid of the red-head, with no sucsess. It took another couple of minutes until she cried out with annoyance.  
"Fine I'll come!  
"Yey!"  
Cat scrambled to her feet and then skipped off towards the open door, grinning with victory.  
"But I'm bringing Andre!"

++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning was quite laid-back, even with the expected chaos of packing and checklists and such. Jade wasn't a morning person, but faced the early start with a relatively positive attitude – or as positive as she could get.  
Her bag was filled with clothes, tolitries, and more clothes. Her handluggage was overflowing with her PearPod, a pair of headphones, a black notebook, passport, money, phone and other nesscessatities. She exhaled deeply, bags in hand, and opened her front door of her apartment and greeted the equally prepared man knocking her door.  
"Still can't believe you allowed yourself to be overpowered by her" the dark-skinned boy chuckled, as the sat on the steps of Capital Coast Apartments in Hollywood, bags by their feet as they talked and laughed.  
"I wasn't overpowered! I was just . . . manipulated. Cat can get very manipulative when she wants to be. "  
Andre smiled, as the pair sat patiently awaiting Cat and Robbie's 'special transportation'. Jade just could not wait to see what the too wacko's had arranged for them all.  
Andre and Jade's relationship was similar to Cat and Jade's, just not as deep nor had they been friends for just over fourteen years. They had met in Hollywood School of Performing College, where both had opted to study Theatrical Performing. They had not exactly became fast friends, but after they had continuouly been paired up on countless occassions, they realised that they both had a lot in common, and there talents combined was pure genius. They'd stayed in touch after Jade had been picked up for a record deal, and she even denied all the typical Hollywood songwriters, and layed the responsibilities on Andre, who together, create magic. Not in a dirty way though, that would be wrong on so many levels.  
Suddenly, the blasting beats from Dr Rhapsody's 'Five Fingaz To The Face' boomed down the street, attracting the attention of every occupant in Capital Coast. A shining, multicolour bus, two stories high and eight meteres long, with all its peculiarities and rainbows, it practically reaked 'Cat Valentine'.  
Jade facepalmed whilst Andre just froze, completely bewildered.  
"Oh my God, please don't be - "  
"Hey!"  
The hyperactive red-head literally launched herself off the bus and cheered. A brunet followed in pursuit, yet much calmer. His glasses askew, and short hair all curly, he looked perfect for the role of a brown haired Timothy Busfield from Revenge of The Nerds. He was clearly excited, but nothing compared to his girlfriend.  
"Is that Cat?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
Andre seemed mortified to be standing even within a hundred meters from the party bus, whereas Jade reacted as if it was completely normal. And when you've known Cat as long as she had, you get used to it. It's all part of the 'experience' some might say, being best friends with a maniac.  
"Cat, Robbie this is Andre, Andre, this is Cat and Robbie."  
"Hi, Andre. It's so nice to finally meet you!" Cat said, warmly.  
"Thanks, its great to meet you too."  
"We loved 'Okay', such brilliant lyrics. It inspired me to resume my songwriting passion" Robbie told him, bashfully.  
"Oh, you write songs?"  
"I don't really think that song about Baby Skin really counted, Robbie, do you?" Jade teased.  
"Wait, Baby Skin? Dude, that's kinda freaky."  
"Bubbles!" Cat screamed, causing all three to look at her with questioning expressions.  
"Sorry, I felt left out."  
Robbir lovingly kissed the top of her head, causing her to giggle, and she wrapped her arm around his waist as the pair walked back to the party bus, motioning for Andre and Jade to follow.  
Jade smiled, softly, as she saw the couple laugh with each other. It gave her a warm feeling inside, yet wouldn't admit it to anyone. It made her happy to see Cat so happy. She knew however messed up her life gets, she always have non-corrupted, innocent little Cat by her side.  
"You have some pretty . . . out-there friends, don't you?"  
"You can call them retards, I don't care. They technically are anyway."  
"Fair enough. Now, come on! I want to get myself to Paris!"  
Andre ran down the steps, screaming and jumping about, as Jade just threw her back and laughed. Jade was finally convinced that Cat was right to drag her into this. Who knows, it could be fun?

"Brace yourself" Jade whispered to Andre who stood beside her, as they waited for Robbie's friend to arrive, the scorching rays of the sun beating down on them. Andre snickered.  
Suddenly, a gleaming black Lamborghin Aventador pulled up outside the golden gates of an impressive mansion. Andre whistled his appreciation towards the beautiful car. A shaggy-haired boy stepped out, seemingly in slow motion. He was clothed in a red flannel shirt and combat jeans, a rather laid-back look for a potential billionaire, judging by the size of his house, and the tidyness of the chauffeur driving the Lamborghini.  
He was rather tanned, and his muscles were clear to see through his shirt. Jade's jaw dropped, due to the sheer godliness of the man.  
"Rich and gorgeous, I think I may need to go introduce myself" Jade sighed, still muttering into Andre's air. She stepped her ankle-booted foot forward, and prepared to descend on him, until another figure appeared out of the car. Jade slunk backwards again, hissing "mission abort, mission abort!".  
"Robbie!" the brunet boy cheered.  
"Beck" the boy with glasses replied. The two greeted each other, when the figure attached itself to Beck's arm.  
"I hope you don't mind me bringing my girlfriend."

**A.N: Dun dun dun! Its pretty obvious who the girlfriend is, but if you don't know, its fine. I probably wouldn't have guessed it. If you do want to take a guess, please leave a review! I crave your reviews! Thanks so so so much for reading, I really appreciate it! Oh, and by the way, if I got anything wrong (like American terms or misspellings or anything that doesn't make much sense) please tell me. I promise I'll do my best to live up tp Victorious fanfiction readers and writers high expectations! - Billie**


	2. Awkward Arisings

**A:N Yeah two updates in one day, pretty messed up I know, but I swear I have a sleeping problem. I can't get to sleep until like 3-4am, and I sleep in until 1pm. That's like insane. Yeah, aside from my personal problems, how do you guys like the story so far? Not too confusing? Please say no! I'll describe the characters I full don't worry, and I'll delve further into each character's backstory for you all. Also just a heads up, the language will get a bit full on in this, just so you all know. I'm in the mood for some swearing that's all. If you don't like, please don't be afraid to tell me. Hope you like it, and please, please, please review!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately my Fairy Godmother is a bitch and won't give me the right to own Victorious and Co so please, don't sue me.**

"I hope you don't mind me bringing my girlfriend."  
She glared at the brunette, clinging onto Beck's arm. She was welcomed warmly by the other happy couple, Robbie especially taking an interest in the girl. Jade saw Andre lick his lips almost absent-mindedly out the corner of her eye, so as punishment, she elbowed him in the ribs. He doubled over, and tried to breath steadily. He looked up at the girl, so she raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'you deserved it'. He just shook his head and cursed her.  
"And these are Jade and An - " Cat started, but stopped after seeing Andre's purple face. "Jade what did you do?"  
"Nothing! My arm just twitched, accidently nudging Andre!"  
"That doesn't look like a nudge" Robbie stated. She simply shot him a deathly glare, which caused him to wince with fear.  
"Robbie, you're pants" Cat whispered, referring to the dribbling wet patch coursing down his trouser leg. He just nodded, ashamed.  
"Well, I'm Beck Oliver, and this is my girlfriend Tori Vega" the handsome brunet introduced, swiftly changing the subject.  
Jade studied Tori closely. She seemed to have no visible flaws, her skin perfectly sun-kissed and smooth, her cheek-bones raised enviously high. Her eyes were covered by a pair of large, pale shades, completely blacked-out. Her chocolate-coloured hair was glossy and wavy, much like her companion's. She wore a pair of cream-coloured skinnies, with a pale yellow tee and a cream jacket. Seven inch high yellow heels defined her as a 'indoors' person.  
"Oh my God! You're Jade West!" squealed Tori, ecstatic. Jade was taken aback by her excitement, confused and puzzled as to why anyone would act like this, when suddenly she remembered. She was a platinum-selling, award-winning, record-breaking singer. She was bound to get recognized sooner or later.  
"You're right, she is!"  
"I am such a huge fan! You're song, You Don't Know Me, really helped me build enough confidence to start performing live again!" Tori gushed.  
"You're a singer?"  
"Well, not an established singer, but I'm making my way."  
"My baby's going to have her name in lights soon enough" Beck cooed, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. She giggled.  
"Maybe you and Tori could do a duet sometime in the future?" Robbie suggested. Jade gave him yet another stare, as sharp as daggers, and Robbie hung his head.  
"I'll just go wait in the bus."  
"Wise decision" Jade confirmed.  
He then walked briskly off back to the party bus, and slunk low into his seat, shaking with uncontrollable anxiousness.  
"So, how's about it? Me and you; a duet?" Tori asked, beaming. Jade however, was not so happy.  
"Talk to my people."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means talk to my people."  
Jade then got into the party bus, and sat at the back, whipping out her PearPhone. Tori was left crestfallen, looking around for answers.  
"Lucky for you, I'm Andre Harris, and I'm Jade's song-writing partner, so if you just give me your number, I'll - ."  
"ANDRE!" the girl in the bus screamed, causing Andre to jump, and apologize to the others, as he rushed inside to speak to Jade.  
"Why have you got to be so mean?"  
"She's irritating, and her voice actually hurts to hear. I swear my ears are bleeding."  
"Oh come on, she's not that bad! Give her a chance, you might - "  
"I might what? Suddenly be her best friend for life? Yeah, I see it now. Just us two frolicking about in a meadow somewhere, making daisy chains and carving our initials into trees!" Jade mocked, stating a ridiculous and highly unlikely stereotype.  
"You know I don't mean that."  
"No, I'm not dueting with her! You just want her around because she's hot!"  
Andre's cheeks flushed, as he looked down at his feet.  
"Wait, do you like her?"  
"No! I've just met her for God's sake! That's like saying I liked onions when I first saw them growing in a field."  
"No, it's not like saying that at all."  
"Well, I don't like her in that way! I just find it unfair to instantly take a dislike to her!"  
"Fine, I'll be . . . less mean, but I'm not going to duet with her."  
"Thank you, that's all I ask of you."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The party bus soon found its way back onto the road, music blasting out of speakers and smoke from the oven clouding up the first floor. The bus driver, a particularly grumpy bald man in his mid thirties, was about as lively as rock in a retirement home. He paid no attention to his clients, simply focusing on doing his job. Even if that meant a full four hours driving to the airport enduring the hyperactivity of six young adults.  
Speaking of the clients, they were all spread out. Tori and Beck were sitting at the back of the first floor, their lips locked together, hardly every pulling back to breath. The excited red-head was drawing in a little sketchpad, occasionally giggling to herself. Robbie was sleeping, Cat's pink jacket lovingly spread over his bare arms. Andre was tapping his feet against the floor, as he hummed the chorus of any song that came to mind. Jade was surveying her companions, headphones in her ears, her feet up on the green chairs. She spotted a piano in the corner, and grinned, a light bulb sparking above her brain. She paused her music, and made her way towards Cat. The red-head quickly hid her drawing from Jade's sight, and stuffed it under a pillow.  
"Hey Cat, I have an idea."  
"Hmm?"  
"Get Andre, I just need to fetch something."  
Cat quickly obeyed her, and rushed to the dark-skinned boy and explained to him that Jade wanted to see him.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Go over by the piano, I want to run something by you" Jade said, rummaging about in her bag.  
Andre furrowed his eyebrows with suspicion. He did as he was told, however, and perched himself on the stool of the piano, Cat standing beside him.  
"what's this ab - ." He stopped when he spotted a black notebook in her hand, and smiled.  
"Its song-writing time!" he cheered.  
"Yey, I love song-writing time!" Cat joined in.  
Jade flicked to a page in her book, and placed it on the piano. Andre overlooked her scribbled handwriting and pondered for a moment. Cat started to read it too.  
"Give It Up? This one's new."  
"That's because I wrote it only a week back."  
"Ooh, I like it!" Cat squealed, excitedly.  
"Good, because it's a duet."  
As soon as the word 'duet' left Jade's lips, Tori suddenly broke away from Beck and jumped up. She rushed over to Cat, Andre and Jade and with her bright eyes pleaded.  
"Duet! Did you just say duet!"  
"Yeah I did, but its for Cat."  
"It is?" both girls questioned, one happy the other distraught.  
"Yes, Cat has a strong voice with a wide range of skills. I know she can do this."  
"But I have a strong voice too!"  
"I find it hard to believe that you'd be able to grasp a song like this."  
"Please, I can read any lyric."  
"I didn't know you could read at all."  
"I just want to help."  
"You can help by pissing off."  
"Why are you so bitter?"  
"Why are you so irritating?"  
"Are you horrible to everyone?"  
"Only to fake bitches like you."  
"I'm not fake."  
"Please, Kim Kardashian looks like a cut-out compared to you!"  
"I'll have you know I've never gone near Botox!"  
"And I've never gone near a tattoo parlour!"  
"I never asked if you did!"  
"Oh, sorry, I thought we were telling each other lies."  
"You're so cruel, has anyone told you that?"  
"Not as much as you've probably heard the words '$50 for an hour'!"  
"Did you just call me a prostitute?"  
"It's not my fault the truth hurts!"  
"I'll have you know I'm a virgin!"  
"Well that's a relief to men, hey?"  
"Why you little cow!"  
"Wow, daddy's girl got mouth!"  
The vicious banter between the two girls continued until Tori was lost for words, filled with so much outrage, that she stormed up the stairs, moodily. Jade waved sarcastically goodbye as she left, grinning victoriously.  
Beck just stared at her with disbelief, until he followed his girlfriend up the stairs. Andre kicked over the stool and stood up, and confronted Jade.  
"So that was you being nice was it?"  
"I'm sorry, but she walked into it."  
"No, you forced her to walk into it. There's a difference."  
He stomped up the stairs, muttering under his breath. Robbie, who had woken up midway through the conversation about duets, got off the chair and faced Jade.  
"What's wrong with you? Can't you just let us have a nice holiday without you ruining it?"  
"I wasn't the one who invited her!"  
"She's not the problem!"  
He then descended up the stairs, accompanying Andre, Beck and Tori. Jade turned to Cat, who stood there with a mixed-emotional expression. She looked hurt and confused, angry and bewildered. It broke Jade to see her best friend look at her like she was some stranger who shot down the President. She didn't have that warm feeling any more.  
"Cat, I'm - "  
"No, Jade, you've said enough."  
"But - "  
"Jade! Don't say another word!"  
"Why - "  
"JADE! Just, leave me alone!"  
And with that, Cat bounded up the stairs, leaving Jade all alone. She was confused as to why her friends would take Tori's side over hers, when clearly she was just as much to blame as she was. Tori was clearly provoking her, making Jade say those things. No one saw it, no one saw the evil gleam in Tori's eye. No one but Jade.

**A.N: Ooh, dramatic! Sorry if it's a bad chapter, I'm tired but I need to write this down before the idea completely vanishes from my brain. I'm so happy! I was just watching This Means War, you know the movie with Reese Witherspoon and the two spies? Yeah, well when Tuck hires a fake family to show off at dinner, FDR comes and kidnaps them, and replaces this perfect, sophisticated family with a bunch of freaks. And guess who his sister was? REBEL FREAKIN' WILSON! I just love her! She was so funny, and her British accent was so, so, so, good! (I would know because I'm British too). Sorry, I just had to share my excitement with you, my parents are kinda – really pissed and so I'm pretty lonely. L Anyway, please review! - Billie**


	3. Roaring Revalations

**A.N: Hey guys! Yes, that's right, the mentally retarded Brit is back! I'm sorry if I'm causing you any sort of pain by you reading this, it's just that this is my drug y'know? My alternative to crack or something. Yeah. Anyway, on with the story! Oh wait, I need to tell you all to read 'The Eligible' and 'Vegas Vacation'. They are literally two of the greatest fanfics in this fandom! No they didn't pay me to tell you to read it, or bribe me at all. Just go and read them now! Just had to say that.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Jealous Guy' by John Lennon, Victorious or anything really. Yeah that's just sad.**

Jade was half-heartedly laughing as she stood, alone, abandoned by her what she thought were her friends. And two strangers. It was horribly cliché, the group of friends tired of the same cruel behaviour from the cold and bitter bad girl leave her with the tiny shred of hope she'll realise how terribly she treated them all and come running towards them, flooding with tears and emotions, rambling about some heart-warming and sincere speech she had prepared, wishing they would forgive her. Fortunately, Jade doesn't do cliché, nor does she run to people begging for forgiveness. It was a repulsive stereotype, which Jade despised with a burning intensity. If her mates want a pointless and meaningless speech, they had befriended the wrong girl.  
The fair-skinned girl had stood for a good couple of minutes, frozen in disbelief. She had not expected Cat or Andre of all people to side with a complete stranger when Jade was so clearly in the firing line. Tori was provoking her, egging her on, and if anyone had paid enough attention to actually look, properly search, her eyes, they would have definitely have seen the mocking in Tori's eyes. But no one, funnily enough, was looking. They were all glaring daggers at Jade. Jade scoffed. If only her friends could see that this stranger wasn't as innocent as she seemed, nor was she as unknown to a particular Miss West as they all thought.  
Jade, in an attempt to draw a line across her latest encounter with Tori, decided to pick up the stool and brush it off. She hesitantly took a seat, pondering on whether the group upstairs would hear her. No, they wouldn't care even if they could hear her. They would probably be too busy 'comforting' poor, innocent Tori. She shook her head, and placed her fingers on the piano keys. She bit her lip, thinking about possible song choices. One of her own perhaps? No, that would seem self-conceited. One of Andre's? No, that would appear as thieving. One of her label's? No, they're songs are too much like those typically cheesy songs you hear over and over on the radio for her. She needed something that summed up her feelings, but not in an emotionally depressing way. She wanted something that would tell her story for her, but not a dramatic back-story version. She desired something that would apologise and speak for her, but not to make her seem desperate.  
Then suddenly, the perfect song hit her, like a shock of lightning. John Lennon, and Jealous Guy.

_I was dreaming of the past,  
And my heart was beating fast.  
I began to lose control,  
I began to lose control._

She began, beautifully. Her voice was so intensely deep in an emotional tense that it was just so easy to listen to. It was intricate yet simple, sweet yet soulful, dark yet light. How so much meaning could be possibly put in one song was mind-blowing. It was like John Lennon had written it for her.

_I didn't mean to hurt you.  
I'm sorry that I made you cry.  
Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
I'm just a jealous guy._

_I was feeling insecure  
You might not love me anymore  
I was shivering inside  
I was shivering inside  
Oh I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh my I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy_

Just her voice alone could have been capable of bringing a whole stadium filled with bikers, bankers and bodybuilders to tears. It was heavenly, angelic almost. She too was feeling the emotion, closing her eyes and letting her fingers somehow play the correct keys in such a delicate fashion.

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh my I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy_

It was clear she had decided to put her own spin on this classic, her wide range of tones and pitches take control. It was such a moving performance, so touching and inspiring. It almost paid up for how she had spoken to Tori. Almost.

_I was trying to catch your eyes  
I thought that you were trying to hide  
I was swallowing my pain  
I was swallowing my pain  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh my I didn't want to hurt you_

On the last note, she had inserted a sort of growl and high-pitched sound that sounded so theatrically professional, that it was no wonder this girl was a platinum-selling singer. If her album contained noises like those, it wasn't all that shocking that over a million people have willingly bought it.

_I'm just a jealous guy  
Watch out baby, I'm just a jealous guy  
Look out baby, I'm just a jealous guy_

The last verse had broke Jade out of her little bubble, as she turned to see the source of the singer responsible for ruining her cover. A wave of perfect chocolate-coloured hair flowed from an equally perfect face, tanned and stubbled. Dark eyes, filled with an unreadable spark, bore into Jade's own turquoise pair, intensely. Jade got off the chair and approached him, a scowl on her face and arms crossed.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"You have a lovely voice."  
"So why did you stop me?"  
"I like that song as well, John Lennon right?"  
"What do you want?"  
"You should record songs like that more often."  
He continued to ignore the frustrated girl's questions, much to her annoyance.  
"I'm not apologizing to your girlfriend, so you can sod that idea."  
"I wasn't going to suggest it."  
"So you're not mad? Angry? Furious?"  
"Confused, yes, mad, no."  
"Not even the slightest bit raging?"  
"Nope."  
"Then why the hell are you down here?"  
"Well, I came to say sorry for the whole argument, but when I heard your amazing voice, I decided to keep quiet and listen for a while. Also, I apologize for joining in, I just couldn't help it."  
Jade raised an eyebrow, cautious and wary. She suspected it might be a trick, but then again . . .  
"So you want to apologize to me?"  
"Yes, if you'll accept it. And, you owe me an explanation."  
"An explanation?"  
"Yes, an explanation as to why you reacted to Tori like that."  
"And I owe you that do I?"  
"Yes, I think you do."  
"And who's going to make me?"  
"I'll bring Robbie down here to torture you with his Baby Skin song."  
"Oh my God, you heard that too?"  
"I wish I hadn't, but yes. Anyway, sit."  
"Wow, you know you're treading on thin ice here, ordering me about. You might just want to watch your mouth."  
"Baby Skin, Baby Skin, oh you're so, so soft - "  
"Fine! Fine! I'll talk!"  
"Thank you."  
"But if you sing that song again I swear to God I'm going to gouge out your eyeballs and replace them with Robbie's ball sacks."  
"That is actually the most frightening thing I've ever heard."  
"Good."  
"Now talk."  
Jade groaned, as they made their way through the maze of bags and onto a set of cherry red seats. Jade sat with her legs crossed under her bum, whilst her companion sat with his legs out reached and his arms crossed. He intensively stared at Jade, awaiting her confession.  
"Tori was leading me into that conversation, practically pulling the insults from my mouth."  
"I know she was."  
"No, no, no, you don't get it. She was forcing me into saying those things, cornering me."  
"I know."  
"I mean, I'm usually mean to everyone, but I do that out of choice. With Tori, she was pressuring me to say bad things."  
"Jade, I know Tori was provoking you."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, I could see the mischievous gleam in her eyes, her victorious smirk. I could tell you didn't mean to say those things."  
"Well - "  
"All right then, you were somewhat half-conscious."  
Jade nodded, ending their conversation. She stood up, only to be pulled back down again.  
"No, you're staying here. I want to know how she got to you, why she could make you do that. The girl Robbie had told us about wouldn't have been forced to do anything."  
"But the girl Robbie told you about also doesn't enjoy creepy conversations with strange Canadians about their evil girlfriends."  
"How did you know I was Canadian? And Tori's not evil."  
"First thing, you practically ooze Canadian, and secondly, you don't know her like I do."  
"Wait, you _know_ Tori?"  
Jade refused to answer, pursing her lips tightly. The boy beside her simply shrugged his shoulders and prepared to call for Robbie, managing to say the first syllable before Jade slapped her hand round his mouth, muffling all sound. She pulled out a pair of polished black scissors from her back pocket or her tight, black skinnies, the knees slashed open, and wavered them in front of his face, threateningly.  
"Don't you dare even think I was joking about the ball sacks."  
The dark-haired boy nodded, then chuckled when his freedom of speech was finally given back to him. He then gave her a stern look, to which she replied with a loud moan.  
"Me and Tori, we know each other from high school. She was the school's 'it girl', destined to be a star and all that crap. She upstaged everyone, with her singing and her beauty. I was fine with being upstaged, I was forbidden to even set foot in a theatre at the time. I was fine with Tori taking all the glory, as long as the drama queen persona left as soon as she got out the spotlight and I had my best friend back by the end of it."  
"Best friend?"  
"Yeah well, second best. Cat takes first place. Anyway, as I said, I wasn't allowed to perform. Only until three years ago when Cat had convinced me I didn't need permission to do what I love, did I want to perform on stage. And lucky for me, I booked a spot in our school's music show. As I was about to sing, I looked around for Tori. She promised she would watch me, be there to support me you know? But instead, she was in the parking lot, making out with my boyfriend."  
"I'm sorry, if I'd have known - "  
"Oh don't be, he was a prick anyway, just wish I'd realized sooner."  
"Is that why you dislike her?"  
"Dislike is a bit to lousy for me. I hate her, loathe her, and despise her. Shall I continue?"  
"You're good."  
Jade nodded, then walked over to the piano and picked up her notebook, and placed it carefully inside her bag.  
"Don't let her get to you, though. You're tough; I can see that already."  
The raven-haired girl looked over at him, and smiled, thankful. It was a rare sight to see Jade smile (warmly) towards anyone beside her group of friends, yet it was a pleasurable sight too, as her smile was a stunning flash of her pearly whites.  
As she threw her bag back onto the seats, she felt the dashing young man walk behind her, standing. She turned around to see him staring at her, his hazel eyes twinkling with admiration. Jade looked up into them, as he was towering her by a few inches, and stood frozen. He cupped her soft cheek with one hand, and brushed his thumb along her jaw line. He breathed in her fresh apple scent, inhaling the sweet smell, and leaned in. Jade was still motionless, unsure of how to react. Then she got caught in his chestnut-coloured eyes, feeling all self-control get lost within them. She moved her head towards his, leaning further and further in.  
"Beck - "

**A.N: Ahahaha I'm so evil! I got you all! It's a cliffhanger, which means you'll probably have to wait another 24 hours until you find out what happens next! I know it was pretty sure, due to the song taking up most of it, I just felt though that this being a fanfic about a show about singing, it needed songs. And, John Lennon's 'Jealous Guy' was perfect, as Liz has recorded her own version of the song. If you'd rather listen than imagine Liz's talent, just go to YouTube and type in Elizabeth Gillies Jealous Guy. Also, whilst you're on there, look for Liz and Avan's interview with I think it's Popstar Magazine or something. It's basically about when they did a flash mob at this mall. Its super cute and Liz is just so funny in it. I love it when she says "well my family is mainly Italian – oh yeah, cause I look so Italian – " and Avan laughs. It's just super adorable. Go watch it and please, please, please review! - Billie**


	4. Bitter Break-Ups & Benevolent Buddies

**A.N: I'm not going to spend long in the authors notes, so I'll just quickly say thank you so much to ohsnapitzapril, Jadorade and ILoveScissorsAndCoffee. There reviews mean a lot to me, and so will yours if you please, please review! Thank you!**

"Beck – "  
Jade continued leaning, Beck's eyes now firmly closed. She stood up on her tiptoes as she smirked slightly, reaching up towards his ear. She then began to whisper to him.  
"Don't think that because I've opened up about Tori and that it means I'm just going to fall into your arms as soon as you click your fingers. I'm not that type of girl."  
She then backed away from him, grinning wildly, as Beck stood with a bewildered look. She took her gleaming, black scissors from the chair then twirled the pair around her fingers, winking at the brunet as she made her way up the stairs. Beck was speechless, running his hand through his perfect hair, trying to grasp what had just happened. He was rejected? How?

As Jade's head appeared at the top of the stairs, Andre jumped to his feet, and Tori had begun to cry again. Cat looked distraught, Robbie's arm placed comfortingly around her shoulders. He glared at Jade through his rectangular glasses, coldly. Jade just dismissed him, turning her attention towards the little red-head.  
"Cat, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you, and I would never want to ruin this trip for you. Although I hate a lot of things, your friendship is the one thing I treasure most. I'd never want to destroy that, even over a prissy, rich girl. You and Robbie deserve to kick-back on this vacation, and there's no way I'm going to stop that."  
Cat smiled warmly, looking at Robbie as he smiled back, nodding. The red-head launched herself from the seat and into Jade's arms, gripping tightly. Jade looked uncomfortable at first, but then she melted right into it, embracing Cat grateful her friend no longer was angry. "I love you Jadey" she muttered, sincerely. Jade clearly taken aback by this, but returned then returned the words. "Love you too Cat."  
When they finally broke free, Jade looked over at Andre, who was watching the scene with contempt. He was not used to see this apologetic side of his friend before, and used that to his advantage.  
"Andre, I'm so, so, so sorry for breaking our agreement, it was a stupid and pointless thing for me to do. I was angry, and I'd forgotten about our promise. I just hope I haven't lost your trust, because like Cat, I like our friendship and I don't want to see it wasted over me losing my temper."  
Andre spent a little longer then Cat had when it came to forgiving, but when he did, it was just as sweet.  
"Love you Jade" he teased as he hugged her tightly. He chuckled as she slapped his back, but not before muttering; "Love you too Andre."  
A little cough split the two apart, causing Jade to roll her eyes. Tori sat, innocently looking up at Jade as if she wanted something.  
"I'm not apologizing to you."  
"Oh come on Jade, stop being a Crabby Kathy" Andre sighed.  
"I have every right to be a Crabby Kathy!"  
"Just apologize to her, she did nothing wrong."  
Jade released a loud laugh, in a very disbelieving manner.  
"She'd done nothing wrong? That's like saying Hitler did nothing wrong!"  
"Jade, that's a bit strong don't you think" Robbie started.  
"No, not really!"  
She turned to look at Tori, who seemed very offended and deceived. She couldn't believe that Tori was even continuing her little act, when Jade knew _everything_.  
"Please, Jade, I just want to be friends – "  
"Just like the good old days then? Back when we were chums?"  
Everyone besides Jade, Tori and Beck (who had quietly made his way up the stairs) gasped.  
"You were friends?"  
"Oh yeah, the best of friends" Jade replied, viciously grinning towards Tori, who's innocent façade was slowly crumbling.  
"Now wait a sec – "  
"Until she made out with my boyfriend."  
Even more gasps erupted.  
"On my big showcase night. The first time I would be performing in front of people."  
"Jade – "  
"You promised you would watch it! You promised you would be there to see me sing! I looked for you in the audience, but you weren't there! My parents, my brothers, none of my family showed up. My aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents all had 'things' happening that night. My dad refused to even step foot in the school, let alone the assembly hall. My mom was coincidently on a date. My two brothers were banned from seeing me. Only Cat was there. Only Cat saw me. And where were you?"  
"I can – "  
"Oh yes, in Connor's car, snogging."  
"I'm so –"  
"You made a promise, and you broke it!"  
"Well you never told me you were singing! And Connor and you were going through rough times anyway!"  
"I had told repeatedly that day I was performing, and how excited I was. I was even set to be on stage after you had sung! And me and Connor were only breaking apart because it turns out you were hooking up with him behind my back!"  
"We never hooked up! It was only a few dates!"  
"It was, _Jadez_." Tori had began the first name battle, narrowing her eyes.  
"A few dates my ass, _Victoria_" Jade retaliated, her teeth gritted and fists clenched. Beck remembered her scissors in her back pocket, and so he stepped in to intervene.  
"Tori, please stop it. Just sit down."  
Jade smirked smugly at Tori, only to be reprimanded.  
"Jade, back off too. You came up here to apologize, not to start yet another fight."  
Now it was Tori's turn to sneer, gleefully. Beck turned back to her, his face hard and steely.  
"What you did to Jade was unforgivable. If you think for one moment you can just sit there and act as if Jade is the only one who's done something wrong, then we're over."  
Tori cried out, shocked and hurt. Beck grimaced at her, as small clusters of tears began to roll down her cheek. She tried to get him to take it back, but his mind was dead set. He was convinced that as long as Jade and Tori were in each other's company, the malicious side of his girlfriend would be brought out. He didn't want to be responsible for her actions.  
"You're breaking up with me!"  
"I think it's only right, Tori. I'm not having you and Jade fighting all the time, when I'm going to have to be the one who splits you up and calms you down."  
"So you're leaving me because of that witch? That's so unfair!"  
"Oh, because you're so perfect yourself" Jade teased. Tori just rolled her eyes, and ignored her. Beck had to bite his lip to prevent a laugh from being released.  
"It's not so much Jade's fault, it's just your history. Because of what you did to her all those years ago, it's going to be awkward with you two at each other's throat.  
"And I think Jade will probably eat Tori" Robbie added, stupidly. Andre face palmed, as the curly haired boy realized his terrible mistake. She strolled up to him, her gleaming eyes twinkling with fire. He collapsed backwards into his chair and squeaked nervously. She licked her bottom lip, and bent down and held her hand onto his ear.  
"Someday I will flatten you with a mailbox around your face, grate you over a batch of pizza dough then feed you to a whole pool full of piranhas."  
Everyone looked rather freaked, as Robbie had begun to hyperventilate.  
"You really need to work on your people skills" Andre advised.  
"Robbie is not _people_, he's a . . . he's a . . . he's a . . . Robbie what are you?" Jade asked, puzzled.  
"My doctor says I'm part sloth."  
"That's really wei – actually that makes a lot of sense."  
The group nodded, murmuring words of agreement. Robbie just sighed, his cheeks glowing with embarrassment.  
"Robbie's personal issues aside, I refuse to accept you dumping me" Tori told him, sobbing loudly.  
"I'm sorry but if you and Jade are in the same room as each other, I don't want to be part of it."  
"Beck!"  
"I'm sorry, but we're done."  
Beck then walked away, leaving a heart-broken and weeping brunette. She tried to follow him, but was held back by a lingering pain which withheld her from chasing her now ex-boyfriend. Instead she chose to sob in the corner of the roof of the party bus, and sulk. Jade's face fell, as the others shook their heads. They slunk to the front, away from the predicted storm.  
"Don't even say anything, Jade" Tori told her through sobs, as the raven-haired girl opened her mouth.  
"All I was going – "  
"You were going to laugh at me! Or probably mock me. Either way, you got what you wanted."  
"Which was?"  
"My loneliness. My misery. My pain. Your revenge."  
"Well, I did want revenge, but not this way."  
"Sure, sure you didn't!"  
"I didn't!"  
"So you didn't split us up on purpose? So you didn't crush our relationship to ruin me?"  
"Of course not! I am I really that evil?"  
"In 7th Grade you set fire to Elise Dove's ponytail because she cut in front of you in the cafeteria."  
"She took the last veggie burrito! What else was I supposed to do?"  
"Not set fire to her ponytail!"  
Jade rolled her eyes and slid down next to Tori. Tori tried to edge away from her, but the other girl grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to her side.  
"I thought I'd be happy, seeing you with your heartbroken, but I'm not. I feel guilty. And ashamed. If I wasn't here, you two would still almost certainly be in a relationship, happy and carefree."  
"Yes, you're right. It is your fault."  
Jade looked away, and rubbed her eyes, tiredly.  
"What you did that night hurt me, Tori. I almost gave up on singing."  
Tori's eyes bulged, as she leant forward and gasped.  
"Why! If you had abandoned your dream then you never would have become who you are today!"  
"A wicked witch?"  
"No, the best and most talented singer in the industry today."  
"Yeah, you don't have to lie to me."  
"I wasn't kidding when I said I was a huge fan. Jade, you truly are an amazing performer."  
Jade blushed slightly, looking down at her fingers as she fiddled with the hem of her black, knit sweater, hanging off her shoulders. She clearly wasn't used to receiving heart-felt comments often. It was a nice change.  
"Really?"  
"I promise you. And what I did to you in 8th Grade, I sincerely apologize. I swear I was crazy to let you go like that. It was completely horrible of me, and I have regretted it ever since. I'll understand if you don't forgive me; I wouldn't. I've just missed you, Jade. A lot."  
She mumbled something, her head still hung low. Tori smiled and asked her to repeat it. She lifted her head up and groaned.  
"I said I forgive you, _Victoria_!"  
Tori smiled and ensnared her friend in a loving embrace, a hug which was surprisingly returned.  
"Thank you_ Jadez_."  
When the two broke apart, they looked at each other, and laughed.  
"Connor wasn't even that good-looking" Tori sighed.  
"Or a good kisser either" Jade replied.  
The pair then stood up, helping each other balance themselves. They had slung their arms around each other's shoulders, smiling warmly.  
"Wait, who are Jadez and Victoria? I thought this was an argument between Jade and Tori?" Cat questioned, innocently.

**A.N: Sorry for the late update, I was on holiday at a villa for the past five days, so I couldn't update. And I might be a bit slow updating the next chapter because I think I've broken my two knuckles on my right hand and I'm really slow at typing. Seriously, I need your help. I can move them to an extent where if I clench my fist they lock an kinda jerk up and down. Its super painful and I don't know if I should keep doing it. Also the middle finger knuckle has sunk in a little, yet swollen, and my index finger is just really swollen. I'm going to the med centre tomorrow hopefully, so I'll keep you updated on that and how it will affect my posting. But thank you for all the awesome reviews! Keep reading, besides my little outbursts of personal problems!**


End file.
